


Save The Last Dance

by confused_bliss



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon Gapfiller, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_bliss/pseuds/confused_bliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian's thoughts as he sits outside Justin's prom - debating his presence there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save The Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this gapfiller a very long time ago. Please excuse any mistakes that were made. This is one of my earlier musings. I noticed it wasn't posted here, so now I'm sharing it. I hope you enjoy it. Comments are always greatly appreciated!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. This is written for entertainment purposes only.

 

Brian sat in his jeep staring at the school that seemed to have silently beckoned him. One solitary question burning in his mind. What the fuck was he doing here?

  
  
His hand idly began toying with the silken scarf draped around his neck. The same scarf that had provided him with one of the most orgasmic experiences he had ever had. The same one that was supposed to lead him out in a blaze of glory.

  
  
Fucking Michael. How did he always know when he was about to do something reckless?

  
  
Now, here he sat in this parking lot. A hetero gathering of the most massive proportions.

  
  
His blond headed, once-upon-a-time stalker inside. Truth be known he had stopped thinking of him as that a very long time ago. He actually began to find his persistence - charming. Although, he would never admit to it.

  
  
Justin knew this without being told - the boy had always read him so well. He got him in a way none of the others ever had. Not even Michael.

  
  
Brian wasn't concerned about that. He was convinced Justin only saw what he intended for him to see.

  
  
He was Brian Kinney. Nobody gained the upper hand on him. Not even Justin Taylor - the sweetest piece of ass Pittsburgh had to offer.

  
  
He looked at the entrance to the auditorium shaking his head in disbelief.

   
  
_What the fuck am I doing here?_

 

He squashed the lesbionic thought in his mind that continued to repeat itself from the time he arrived here: _because you know it will make him happy._  

 

Fuck that. Brian Kinney did what made Brian happy. If he made Justin happy in the process it was just icing on the cake. He had to believe that. He did believe it.

  
  
He knew he should start up the jeep and get the hell out of here before he did something even more stupid. Brian didn't do that. Not tonight.

  
  
He stepped out of the jeep smiling, knowing he wasn't going to follow the easy road - for once.

  
  
Brian told himself giving Justin this moment would only end up benefiting him later when he was ramming into his tight little ass. He tried to convince himself that was the only reason he was doing this. He wasn't convincing himself very well.

  
  
He stepped into the auditorium, standing in the back, his eyes moving around the room until he found him. Justin stood with Daphne looking as if he was simply waiting for the night to be over.

  
  
Brian had no idea how long he stood there drinking in the sight of him before Daphne directed Justin to look his way.

  
  
_God, he was just so fucking beautiful._

 

And, whether he wanted to accept it or not he knew the boy was his.

 

As Brian walked towards him knowing he had to have him in his arms he knew one thing for certain - Justin was like a sickness churning inside of him. Right or wrong - he could never send him away again.

  
  
In every manner of speaking - he was irrevocably fucked.

 

 


End file.
